The Game that Limits Freedom
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1.5K Challenge, Featuring the Student Six) While they wait, the Student Six share stories of video games they played, whether it be good or bad. And Derek, our human gamer in Equestria, has a story about the worst game ever. "Buckle up, team. What I'm about to tell is gonna be a bumpy ride."


**(NOTE, that 'King's Noble Lads' is just a Made-up title of the Video Game, thus using the fun trope 'Fictional Video Game'.)**

It is Friday the 2nd. Derek's guild community in Champions Online led by Princess Ember has scheduled a new Boss Raid in Millenium City. Here comes Derek, good ol gadgeteer, and he sees his Friends, the Student Six in other Superhero Forms. They've arrived early, and Derek was listening to the stories about the worst video game Gallus as Played.

"And no, the Timer doesn't stop when you pause the game." Gallus said, "You gotta be on the Move, Or your save data's deleted and you gotta start ALL over."

"Those Developers are Menacing." Smolder said,

"I'd say." Sandbar said, "It's like they don't like Patience."

"Derek." Silverstream starts to get his Attention, "Do you have a Worst Game you can share?"

"Not that I know of." Derek answered, "I haven't played any Bad Games recently. I avoided those I see on Steam."

"Sandbar?" Silver asked. With hoof to chin, Sand is trying to think of a terrible Ponycube Game.

"I think I know one." Sandbar said, "It was kept in my Parent's Attic. It looks like an Online Beat-Em-Up set in a Fantasy World, you got multiple Classes, including a Knight, Rogue, Mage. It was actually based on the Private Action-Fueld Cartoon, 'King's Noble Lads.' It-"

"WAIT-WAIT-WAIT-WAIT! King's Noble Lads?!" Derek stopped the mid-sentence to repeat the title, "That's the same name of that Terrible Game! Oh my Luna, I forgot about that minor mental wound I had."

"You know that game?" Smolder asked

"Yes. Not in CD, but Digital Downloaded." Derek said, "It was on my Family's Computer, and my Family didn't even told me about it. Until I played it while on my own. Back in the Early 2000s." and a sound of snort came from Derek. "Now I see why my Family didn't tell me. And I'm glad that Developer's website got Shut Down, and Developer unheard from again."

"Well, this oughta be a Story." Smolder said in her sarcastic phrase. "Tell us about this game."

"Yes. Yona want heard Story." pressed Yona

"Since we got an hour until the Raid, Sure! Why not." Derek claps his hands, "Sit down, everycreature. This story will be a bumpy ride."

**[Derek's Narration]**

_So skipping to the game, the story is simple: The Eight Noble Lads was captured by the Evil Witch and brainwashed to do her work, and it's your job to rescue them. You get to the Main Menu, and you can choose Single Player, Multiplayer, Options, Review Character, and Exit Game. Multiplayer is my first thought to go to, thinking there are mentors that can teach you. Well it would be if those Elitists weren't so rude._

_When you enter one of the Official Multiplayer Servers, you first gotta create a Character. Plenty of Options to customize your Character Looks. You get to choose which class later on. But now you're in a game, and the first I am greeted is a High-Level player who asked if I beaten the game and get the good ending. I told them I just started and he asked me to leave and not come back. I tried other servers, only to be persuaded/kicked out._

"_**Well Why not say yes?"**_

"_**And how come they get to Kick you out? Were they Moderators?"**_

_That would go against Honesty, and even if I do, they started quizzing with three random questions seeking proof and they would kick me out of the server if I get any of them wrong or fail to answer correctly in less than ten seconds. And to answer yours, Silverstream, this is where this bull-dungs come in. Those Elitist Players have those hacking programs that can force-disconnect players without the need to be a Moderator. Luckilly, I found one Server clean of Elitists._

"_**I know this one. My big sister owned that Server."**_

"_**They're not being nice!"**_

_So I would play as a Knight, but It was grayed out. It says this Class is not for the Geeky Players like me. Yes, the game somehow scanned for my personalities, and restricts class from those with those persoanlity traits. Again I don't know how. So I was like, screw it, I'll go with the Ranger. They have Bows and Arrows._

_So you're in a Typical RPG Hub Castle City, in a pre-3d world with 2d sprites. You start with bunch of Gold. At least 1000. You use those to buy items and equipment, while ignoring those NPCs who are rude and won't provide you any hints, encouraging you to watch the Cartoon first. Then go and fight monsters in a good-ol fashion that's a Beat-em-up. And it's one of the worst. Why? Hit Detection. Weapons only hit if it collides with the Bones inside the models. Which is one of my problems. My arrows cannot hit them! I have to go restock arrows for my bow to work. Swords don't work because I have no mastery, and 50 percent I'll end up missing._

_There are stalls for buying Spells, Moves, Gear, and Consumable Items. I would buy them, but here's a Catch. If you buy any of those, you'll get the Bad ending. And I haven't scratch the surface of that stupid Conditions of getting the good ending. You must stay under Level 20, and cannot turn your backs from the 'Light Kingdom'. You must also play as a Knight and no other Class._

"_**Which I find stupid! What's the point of giving me a selection of Class if Being a Knight is required for a Good Ending! And the Community only accept those that gets the Good ending!"**_

_Plus, you start with low stats, especially with the Knight. The game also punishes you if you Die once or retreat. I played this like a hundred times with new characters, and when the Elitists found out of the Disability thing I had, he told me nice to leave 'King's Noble Lads' and never play again, and I was like, screw them! I'll play what I want, including this. They tried to reason with me many times, to never play this or never speak of this at all, but I refused them. The only good thing I had found is you get to Promote your Class once you reach every 25 Levels. There's a big Promotion Tree for each class, and there's no Level Cap._

_I did plenty of Quests, leveling up, spending 20 points on Stats and Class Ups per Level. Beat the major final boss, and I get the bad ending, uncaring of what Conditions I need for that Good Ending, which they said is Canonical to season 2 of 'King's Noble Lads'._

"_**So what happened to the Community and the Servers? It looks like it's three quarters desserted."**_ Asked Gallus, "I saw it on Sandbar's Computer."

**[Narration Mode Off]**

"From what I heard, the Website has shut down, but there are Fan Servers. I heard they're working on a Mod for a Bigger Map, removing restrictions on what Class to Pick, and removing all the Bad Endings. They're also fixing other things." Derek said,

"A Mod for one of the Worst MMO Games ever?" Smolder was shocked, "Were they on Poison Jokes?"

"They said they're going to fix what was broken, and remove the worst things. They Luckilly have the recent version to use for fixing." Derek said, "As for the Original Developer of this game, I have not heard from since the Shutdown, but I'm actually glad."

"I actually do know what happened to him." Sandbar said, "He's been accused for Manipulating others to see him as the good and others unworthy to be bullied. I'm glad though, my sister staged a coop to revolt."

"I'm glad a Mod will fix the game, but I dunno if I should come back, learning that the NPCs of Light Kingdom were royal snobs and royal rude." Derek said,

"Oh that's gonna be fixed." Sandbar said, "They're changing the Location where you'll start at, and you'll get to pick your own Species. And I'm so glad. Once it's ready, we'll get to raid the Light Kingdom for all the Trash we had to s-"

"Hey! They're Here!" Silverstream announced to the Party, Derek turns to see groups of Champion Players flying here.

"I'll check it out in the future. Like I said," Derek said, "But for now, let's get the Boss Raid on! I wanna bite that Doctor Destroyer's legs off!"

"I'll char it first!" Smolder rushes in with her Flame Katana wielded, Followed by Yona's Super Strength, Ocellus's pure Gadgeteers and Supporting Gadgets, and other heroes with different powers.

**(1.5k Finished, 1 Hour and 11 Minutes used.)**


End file.
